<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Four Heroes... of the Apocalypse by Blazen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347648">The Four Heroes... of the Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazen/pseuds/Blazen'>Blazen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gabriel DropOut (Anime), 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, I mean what else did you expect from this crossover? Angst?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazen/pseuds/Blazen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Melromarc. First, they got the Waves of destruction. Then they accidentally summoned our favorite angel, Gabriel, as well as her three friends.</p><p>Now Gabriel will put her gaming skills to good use, while Vignette will try to stay sane and keep her friends from doing too much damage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Greetings, um, Heroes of the Spear, the Sword, the Bow and the Shield, I'm king Aultcray Melromarc-”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever, when are you going to return us back?”</p><p>“Gabriel!”</p><p>“I hate to agree with her, but why are we here, and what's up with this stupid shield anyway? It won't come off!”</p><p>“Satania!”</p><p>Trash, sorry, I mean the king, opened and closed his mouth several times trying to make sense of the four 'heroes' standing before him.</p><p>The Sword Hero, the one apparently named Gabriel, was a blonde girl with messy hair who had a rather sour expression on her face and was slouching with her hands in her pockets. The Shield Hero was a redhead glaring at him, whom her companion called Satania. At least, he expected this kind of behavior from the accursed demon. The Spear Hero seemed to be the only decent one, her hair purple much like his wife's. And lastly, the Bow Hero, so far the only one keeping quiet, had silver hair and a smile on her face, which for some reason scared him more than her friends' glares.</p><p>In any case, his mages must have completely messed up the job of summoning the proper Heroes, instead of these, defective ones. Still, he had to work with what he had.</p><p>After listening to his explanation, the girls had a whispered conversation, which ended with Gabriel throwing up her hands and declaring: “Fine! Let's go farm some XP! But if this game sucks, I'm blowing that trumpet if it's the last thing I do!” At this the purple haired girl hissed something at her.</p><p>It was a good thing that the king, I mean Trash, had no idea that Gabriel was talking about the first trumpet of apocalypse. Another good thing, at least for Melromarc, was that her angel powers were totally locked in this world. Same for the other three. Yeah, lucky people, those Melromarcs or whatever the citizens were called.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>“Nice punch, Satania. You totally scared that balloon. Look, it's shaking in fear.”</p><p>“Ugh, shut up, Gab! What are you even doing here? They said we need to level up separately.”</p><p>“As if we'd miss seeing you flail around, he he he.”</p><p>“What she means, we are here to support you. How are you doing?”</p><p>Vignette watched Satania's admittedly sad attempts at leveling up for several minutes. Yesterday in their room, they listened to a long lecture from uncharacteristically energetic Gabriel, who explained everything she knew about RPG games. Who knew that all these hours of her friend missing class and wasting money would literally save their lives one day?</p><p>“Oh, dear, let me help you, Satania!” The purple haired demon turned just in time to see the redhead jump and scream as Raphi's arrows whistled around her, destroying all the balloons she'd been fighting.</p><p>“That didn't help me at all!” Satania screamed.</p><p>“Um, Ms. Shield Hero, maybe we should go a little further and give your fellow Heroes more space?” Myne, the only one who volunteered to be in Satania's party, suggested.</p><p>“Hey, how's this game's party system working out for you, by the way? The XP sharing thing should be useful.” Gab pointed out to Satania, as they all turned to leave. Gabriel's, Vignette's and Raphiel's respective party members spent the last few minutes killing the low level monsters around them so as to not waste time.</p><p>“What XP sharing thing? I'm still basically at zero, since I can't kill any of these stupid balls!”</p><p>Vignette turned to look at Myne. So did Gabriel. So did Raphi. Myne gulped.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>“Are you sure this is the only way I can get some party members?” Satania asked uncertainly.</p><p>The four of them were following a rather suspicious man along a dark alley. Vignette had no idea how Raphiel even found him, as they'd only been in this world for a week, but after the whole mess with the princess and the king, they decided to stick together and ignore the warnings about their weapons supposedly hindering one another. But since they couldn't actually form a single party, they needed to find some way for Satania to level up. Apparently, everybody hated the Shield Hero in this country for whatever reason.</p><p>“You all are aware that slavery is bad, right?” She asked yet again. Sometimes it really sucked to be the only sane person in the group.</p><p>“It's in the Bible.” Gabriel shrugged. Right, the first time ever that girl referenced the Holy Book, and it was to justify buying a slave. What a mess.</p><p>In the end, they bought a sick little girl with raccoon ears, and Vignette absolutely put her foot down until the slave trader completely erased the cursed mark on the poor child's chest. Satania didn't actually object, which was a relief.</p><p>The girl, Raphtalia, was rather suspicious of them at first, which wasn't helped by Raphiel's attempts at cooing at her and petting her. However, after a couple of days, she seemed to warm up to everybody, but for some reason, especially Satania. Thankfully, they still had enough money left for some extra food and medicine for her.</p><p>In a week, they had enough levels between them to move further away from the capital. Not all of their party members stayed with them. One of Raphi's, a rather unpleasant knight named Mald, ran away from their camp screaming one day, while the angel just smiled her usual smile and refused to answer any questions about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean, a demon? I don't understand, Ms. Satania," Raphtalia asked the Shield Hero, as they continued their track through the dark cave.</p><p>"Nothing complicated here, keep up - I'm a demon and so is Vigne. But she's not very good at it, so I guess Gabriel is still my main competition. That's why we need to get this ore before she finds out about it!"</p><p>Raphtalia shook her head and jogged a little to keep up with the older girl marching ahead. If she thought about it, Ms. Gabriel and especially Ms. Raphiel could be scary enough to be considered demons. Sometimes. But not Ms. Satania, and especially not Ms. Vignette. The latter was always nice to her, and everybody else. As for the redhead, she was usually funny, but not even a little bit scary. For example, when they found some broken pickaxes and old rope at the mine entrance, Ms. Satania raised her arms and laughed for a whole minute pausing only to claim they were very evil for taking someone else's things. So funny.</p><p>Young tanuki demi-human felt grateful for everything the Heroes had done for her, but they definitely were nothing like she expected or the legends told.</p><p>After discovering a large deposit of the precious light metal ore, Ms. Satania started mining in earnest.</p><p>A few minutes later both of them were screaming and running from a large two-headed dog. Raphtalia could only relive her last memories of mom and dad, before they were torn apart by a monster just like that. The only reason  she didn't  freeze  on the spot and give up was Ms. Satania's tight grip on her hand.</p><p>Suddenly the Shield Hero stopped which almost made Raphtalia crash into her. In front of them was a shear cliff with no way to cross it. They looked at each other in panic as the monster growled and prepared to jump.</p><p>Raphtalia was shaking in terror, not even thinking about the dagger at her hip. The dog jumped and the raccoon girl's heart dropped into her stomach but she didn't even have a chance to scream before she was forcefully pushed away from the cliff.</p><p>Turning her head, she could see Ms. Satania desperately holding the snapping jaws at bay with her Shield. The second head managed to bit at her shoulder and the Hero let our a piercing cry as blood gushed out of the deep wound. Oh no!</p><p>Just as Raphtalia managed to subdue her fear for the moment and started to get up, she heard a sharp whistle and an arrow appeared in the monster's chest.</p><p>"Satania is mine, you two-bit Cerberus wannabe!"</p><p>From a dark tunnel, the Bow Hero emerged, already letting off another arrow which was enough to knock the dog down and away from Ms. Satania.</p><p>Then Ms. Vigne and Ms. Gab jumped out from behind Ms. Raphi. The purple haired Hero used her Spear to pin the monster down, while the blonde chopped off one of its heads.</p><p>Instead of finishing the job, the Sword Hero turnes to look at Raphtalia, even as Ms. Raphiel knelt down to check on Ms. Satania.</p><p>"You better get here and earn some XP!"</p><p>"Gabriel!"</p><p>"What, Vigne? Satania might be fine playing Minecraft on her own, but she still needs to level up somehow. Maybe we should get her another party member."</p><p>"No!" Raphtalia screamed. She tried to get a grip on herself and finally took out her dagger. Close up, the fallen monster didn't look so scary. It growled weakly at her with its last remaining head. Despite the confusing mix of fear and pity, the raccoon girl raised her weapon and ended the dog's life.</p><p>Afterwards she and the Bow Hero helped Ms. Satania walk out of the cave. The other party members who had been guarding the entrance, were soon tasked with bringing the dead monster and the rest of the ore, which the Heroes split more or less evenly between themselves to upgrade their weapons.</p><p>For the next few days while Ms. Satania recovered, Raphtalia went into the forest with one of the others and killed monsters for hours on end. She didn't want to be left behind and replaced, even if the Shield Hero didn't seem to put any blame on her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As if I'm capable of not writing angst, even for such a crack-y premise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>